


Number One

by estelisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, post-WC 2019, 論壇體
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: 在TBS的Javier評論節目播出前的30分鐘，以及播出後的7小時。





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> 你是最好的你知道嗎：）

【We are always together (127) ∣ Javi來了！】

 

#1 Fernandez-Hanyu家孩子 23:03

 

鎮post 圖！！

 

Yuzuvier時間線創建中！[點我]

 

**2019年大事回顧**

 

190122 Yuzu為Javier錄制加油影片

190126 Javier贏得連續第七塊金牌！！

190323 Yuzu贏得世界錦標賽銀牌（恭喜Yuzu～）T*S電視台邀請了Javier **來日本** 評論Yuzu的表演

 

\--其他東西之後再加，很趕急—

 

#2 我是為了4S來的 23:04

 

留名 你們推文也推太快了[笑哭]

 

#3 Haru-chan 23:04

 

有多久沒見過一晚推爆兩個post[掩面哭]

 

#4 I_am_very_happy 23:05

 

你們這群瘋子wwww全部人同一時間貼同一張照片就刷了一頁太強了wwww

 

#5 是Habier不是David 23:05

 

          #4你們這群瘋子wwww全部人同一時間貼同一張照片就刷了一頁太強了wwww

 

求仁得仁，再貼一次！

 

 

#6 Yuzu吃了我的必勝丼 23:06

 

樓上，剛剛妹妹看到這張照片，問我怎麼飯了一個印度人，我該怎麼回答，在線等

 

#7 Javi在堂吉訶德買回來的Costume 23:07

 

Wwwwwww必勝丼同學要考慮開始follow印度skater嗎？

 

#8 西班牙海鮮飯永不遲到 23:07

 

諸君，重點難道不是Javi穿了新的外套嗎？他的全身上下居然沒有一件是Reebok的！

 

#9 我是為了4S來的 23:07

 

終於有人跟我留意同一點了。

這代表什麼？就是Javi有為了跟Yuzu見面而用心的！

 

#10 高純度美瞳控 23:08

 

可是他的鬍子長得像三天沒刮一樣……是途經非洲露營幾天才來嗎233333

 

#11 Yuzu吃了我的必勝丼 23:08

 

我跟妹妹說他是西班牙人，還說後面那張照片左邊那位也是他時，妹妹被嚇到了，說我的口味怎麼從奶油小生急轉直下，成了中年大叔……

 

#12 TCC中最閃亮的西班牙國旗 23:09

 

這鬍子真的不可以，親親時會讓Yuzu的臉不舒服吧(☄◣ω◢)☄

 

#13 Javi在堂吉訶德買回來的Costume 23:09

 

國旗絲已經想到那方面了嗎kkkkk 搞不好是Javi特地為了等Yuzu替他刮鬍子才一直留著的

 

#14 高純度美瞳控 23:10

         

          ｜#11 我跟妹妹說他是西班牙人，還說後面那張照片左邊那位也是他時，妹妹被嚇到了，說我的口味怎麼從奶油小生急轉直下，成了中年大叔……

 

必勝丼絲還是別再解釋了吧XDDD是說奶油小生是指Yuzu嗎wwww

 

#15 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:11

 

剛剛電視台在播預告，看到Javi對著筆電裡的Yuzu傻笑(*‘ v`*)腦內已經跑過兩千字小甜餅了

 

#16 Yuzu吃了我的必勝丼 23:11

 

         ｜ #14 必勝丼絲還是別再解釋了吧XDDD是說奶油小生是指Yuzu嗎wwww

 

是啊www不過要我說Yuzu應該是草莓大福吧(ﾉ>ω<)

 

#17 我是為了4S來的 23:11

 

我剛剛也看到預告了！就想問電視台一句敢現場連線嗎！

 

#18 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:12

 

預告T T我又想起之前Javi幫&HK做的訪問了，Javi比我們都更保護Yuzu啊

 

#19 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:13

 

Javi保護Yuzu的方式太隱忍了/_\ 一直待在對方身邊，但是從不張揚自己對他的關心

 

要不是正式宣佈退役了，怕是要再等幾年才聽到Javi這樣掏心掏肺地說出他對Yuzu的擔憂

 

#20 來自西班牙的卓別林 23:13

 

嗚嗚看到Javi真的來了日本的照片，就忍不住一定要註冊上水了，不枉我在新年時去祈願讓他們倆在WC見面QQ

 

#21 TCC中最閃亮的西班牙國旗 23:14

 

我會說今天日出我還跑去學校山頂祈禱嗎……雖然只有一半的願望實現了哈哈

 

#22 高純度美瞳控 23:14

 

          ｜#21 我會說今天日出我還跑去學校山頂祈禱嗎……雖然只有一半的願望實現了哈哈

 

我從SP開始就沒吃甜的了！

 

#23 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:14

 

          ｜#21 我會說今天日出我還跑去學校山頂祈禱嗎……雖然只有一半的願望實現了哈哈

 

我們這時可以引用Javi的金句：You are always champion of my heart [親親] [親親] [親親]

 

#24 是Yuzu不是Yusu 23:15

 

Javi今次可能又有新的金句吧wwww雖然Champion of my heart也很經典啦 <333

 

#25 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:15

 

今晚過後要有新的金句投票了吧 [舉手]

 

#26 我是為了4S來的 23:15

 

Recap一下上次金句選舉

 

**投票名稱：Javier Fernandez 吹夠了沒有啊?（最後五強）**

 

You are always the champion of my heart (2015)

█████　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　23%

With Yuzu, we are everything. (2015)

████　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　22%

Yuzu is a mystery and he will always be a mystery because he likes it like that (2018)

███　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　13%

If you skate after Yuzuru Hanyu in Japan that teaches you a lot and you can use that in other places (2019)

██　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　10%

NHK訪談所有感言（每一句都好棒不想拆開來PO）

███████　　　　　　　　　　　　　32%

 

其實也只是兩個月前的事，幸福來得太突然了[笑哭]

 

#27 I_am_very_happy 23:15

 

所以今晚出了新金句之後要再重頭再選一次嗎？那不如直接把Yuzu版的也再投一次？

 

**投票名稱：羽生選手情話大全（只限對著Mr Fernandez）**

 

Vamos Javiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (2015)

██　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　11%

I owe what I won to him (2017)

████　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　18%

I can’t do it without you (2018)

██████████　　　　　　　　　　48%

I just miss Javi (2018)

███　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　14%

Bye bye~~~~~ (2018)<<板主說一定要加

██　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　9%

 

#28 Yuzu吃了我的必勝丼 23:16

 

Yuzu的金句太難超越了吧？？除了「請和我結婚」之外我想不到可以超越can’t do it without you [跪下]

 

#29 Javi在堂吉訶德買回來的Costume 23:16

 

Yuzu向Javi求婚我會立即升天吧 [天使] 想像了一下Yuzu會穿著白西裝一本正經地跪下來

 

#30 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:17

 

Yuzu會求婚一定是因為不想被Javi搶先吧

 

Yuzu: Javi，唯獨這件事我不能被你搶掉

 

Javi: ？？寶貝我都已經退役了啊？？

 

Yuzu: （單膝跪）我要先向你求婚！答應我吧Javier Fernandez？

 

#31 西班牙海鮮飯永不遲到 23:18

 

          ｜#30 Yuzu會求婚一定是因為不想被Javi搶先吧

 

先求婚的也可以嫁出去啊 [NONONO]

 

#32 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:18

 

什麼嫁不嫁的，Javi都說了要在日本辦冰演，那當然算是他入贅啊[叉腰]

 

#33 命中註定的0.03分 23:18

 

看完這投票我更加焦急了，好想知道Javi會怎樣評論Yuzu的program

 

#34 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:19

 

一個字: 好棒

 

#35 來自西班牙的卓別林 23:19

 

          ｜#33 看完這投票我更加焦急了，好想知道Javi會怎樣評論Yuzu的program

 

我有預感比起評論，他會一直寵溺笑然後喃喃「你看他就是這樣」

 

#36 高純度美瞳控 23:19

 

          ｜#33 看完這投票我更加焦急了，好想知道Javi會怎樣評論Yuzu的program

 

很簡單　你想像一下平常你怎樣看Yuzu的表演

再將那份愛乘10倍就差不多了<3

 

#37 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:20

 

          ｜#32 什麼嫁不嫁的，Javi都說了要在日本辦冰演，那當然算是他入贅啊[叉腰]

 

巨星女婿FS版？[心心] #暴露年齡系列

 

#38 我是為了4S來的 23:20

 

看NHK之前我也估算是10倍

看完之後我決定上調一點

25倍吧

 

#39 Yuzu吃了我的必勝丼 23:21

 

25倍是什麼玩法wwww但是的確看完Fernandez氏的真情剖白之後在下認輸了 [跪下]

 

#40 是Habier不是David 23:21

 

逛了SNS一圈都沒有其他消息，Javi這次真的把行程保密到家了，難道是為了給驚喜Yuzu嗎ww

 

#41 法國情人橋2013年就被掛上的鎖 23:22

 

可能是為了讓Yuzu集中比賽吧？不過Javi到底是幾號來的也是一個謎啊 [疑惑]

 

#42 I am very happy 23:22

 

本來以為他會像回到TCC時一樣打卡，沒想到悄悄飛來了

 

我也想知道到底他哪一天到埗的

 

#43 西班牙海鮮飯永不遲到 23:23

 

他們倆最擅長耍我們，我已經放棄思考了惹:3

 

#44 Javi在堂吉訶德買回來的Costume 23:24

 

          ｜#43 他們倆最擅長耍我們，我已經放棄思考了惹:3

 

於是乎Yuzuvier shipper又一次想起，被CWW支配的恐懼wwwwww

 

#45 高純度美瞳控 23:24

 

希望這個節目有連線吧！不過Yuzu今天已經接受了很多訪問啊，怕他累 /_\

 

#46 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:25

 

同感……我想Javi也不想打擾Yuzu吧，要是媒體又塞給Javi一堆罐頭提問他搞不好會發飆:P

 

#47 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:25

 

可能現在他們倆都在抱著睡覺呢 (艸) 只有我們這群屏幕狗在熬夜kkkk

 

#48 馬德里仙台多倫多 23:26

 

那我們也是最！幸！福！的！屏！幕！狗！

 

（其實我現在也是窩在被子裡看手機，還怕待會激動到吵醒室友）

 

#49 Javi在堂吉訶德買回來的Costume 23:27

 

          ｜#48 （其實我現在也是窩在被子裡看手機，還怕待會激動到吵醒室友）

 

Same here [笑哭] 我已經把枕頭抱好準備待會太高興時搥下去

 

#50 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:27

 

倒數3分鐘！！不行我要先去洗手間！！

 

#51 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:28

 

電腦 手機 都準備好了！

 

#52 是Habier不是David 23:28

 

讓我先打一劑胰島素

 

#53 來自西班牙的卓別林 23:28

 

我準備好被甜死直接升天了

 

#54 西班牙海鮮飯永不遲到 23:28

 

我的柚子茶和零吃都放好了

 

#55 法國情人橋2013年就被掛上的鎖 23:29

 

好羨慕可以吃宵夜的人！！

 

#56 高純度美瞳控 23:29

 

零吃也太邪惡！！我要代替Yuzu來懲罰你！！

 

#57 來自西班牙的卓別林 23:29

 

進片頭啦！！！！！！！！！！

 

#58 Haru-chan 23:30

 

開始囉

 

#59 I am very happy 23:30

 

一來就是Yuzuuuuuuuu

 

#60 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:30

 

出現了

 

#61 法國情人橋2013年就被掛上的鎖 23:30

 

洞洞褲again [笑哭]

 

#62 完全感覺Shipper 23:30

 

Fernandez desu [笑哭] [笑哭] [笑哭] [笑哭]

 

#63 是Habier不是David 23:31

 

Dez desu 是新流行語嗎www

 

#64 保護4S大兒子永遠榮譽會長 23:31

 

四回轉Toeloop

我都聽到耳朵爛了kkkk

 

#65 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:31

 

TCC的練習片段！！

 

#66 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:31

 

一起滑行 [大哭] [大哭] [大哭] [大哭]

 

#67 西班牙海鮮飯永不遲到 23:32

 

新片段吧？？？

 

#68 你什麼時候跟我去吃晚飯啊 23:32

 

Javi頭髮那麼短是什麼時候啊？？

 

#69 Haru-chan 23:32

 

電視台到底拍了多久他們一起練習的片段！！！都放出來！！！

 

#70 法國情人橋2013年就被掛上的鎖 23:32

 

這個對比照XDDDDDDDD

 

#71 來自西班牙的卓別林 23:33

 

沒有人提醒過Javi要刮鬍子嗎wwww

 

#72 TCC中最閃亮的西班牙國旗 23:33

 

歲月不饒人wwww

 

#73 Haru-chan 23:33

 

Gala T T

 

#74 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:33

 

有Javi在身邊就是甜柚！！

 

#75 完全感覺Shipper 23:33

 

我怎麼覺得是因為Javi開的玩笑Yuzu才特別喜歡？

 

#76 我是為了4S來的 23:34

 

媽啊這些照片都是回憶殺……

 

#77 是Habier不是David 23:34

 

我的心臟開始受不了啦……

 

#78 I_am_very_happy 23:34

 

像champion

 

YOU ARE ALWAYS CHAMPION OF MY HEART

 

#79 法國情人橋2013年就被掛上的鎖 23:34

 

救命

 

#80 TCC中最閃亮的西班牙國旗 23:34

 

喂啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

#81 你什麼時候跟我去吃晚飯啊 23:34

 

他知不知道自己講了什麼？？？

 

#82 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:34

 

羽生／僕／永遠／特別／存在

 

#83 海牛基金會幹事 23:34

 

Forever TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 

#84 是Habier不是David 23:34

 

新金句這麼快就出來了 TTTTTTTTT

 

#85 你什麼時候跟我去買耳機啊 23:35

 

Seimei大人 m(_ _)m

 

#86 來自西班牙的卓別林 23:35

 

又來了

 

#87 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:35

 

Without him…….

 

#88 完全感覺Shipper 23:35

 

【溫故知新】沒有他我就不會去加拿大

 

#89 保護4S大兒子永遠榮譽會長 23:35

 

又是Without him [大哭] [大哭] [大哭]

 

#90 西班牙海鮮飯永不遲到 23:35

 

幹T T Green room 抱

 

#91 你什麼時候跟我去吃晚飯啊 23:35

 

又是這個世紀擁抱

 

#92 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:35

 

我的眼睛又要被閃痛了

 

#93 Haru-chan 23:35

 

安定劑Javi /_\

 

#94 完全感覺Shipper 23:35

 

【溫故知新】有他才有我的4S和4T

 

#95 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:36

 

沒有他我就熬不過訓練

 

#96 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:36

 

YOU ARE SO BAD TDT

 

#97 Yuzu吃了我的必勝丼 23:36

 

魔鬼剪輯!!10秒就讓我們哭了!!

 

#98 高純度美瞳控 23:36

 

GP啊……

 

#99 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:36

 

講歸講不要PO倒地的照片

 

#100 保護4S大兒子永遠榮譽會長 23:36

 

知道了不用說SP分數

 

#101 馬德里仙台多倫多 23:36

 

Javi也很留意4Lo啊

 

#102 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:36

 

果然是一起練習的 都知道對方會留意的點

 

#103 你什麼時候跟我去吃晚飯啊 23:36

 

Ganbatreeeeeeee

 

#104 Javi在堂吉訶德買回來的Costume 23:37

 

都知道結果了還是很想大叫加油

 

#105 西班牙海鮮飯永不遲到 23:37

 

才幾小時前的事 不敢相信

 

#106 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:37

 

左上角小視窗的Javi 可以這很日綜

 

#107 Haru-chan 23:37

 

Javi好認真在看啊

 

#108 是Yuzu不是Yusu 23:37

 

低頭笑了wwwwwww

 

#109 來自西班牙的卓別林 23:38

 

這是「看吧這就是Yuzu」笑www

 

#110 法國情人橋2013年就被掛上的鎖 23:38

 

Javi你笑出聲也是可以的wwww

 

#111 完全感覺Shipper 23:38

 

跟我們一起緊張吧wwwww見到第一跳成了就笑出來

 

#112 命中註定的0.03分 23:38

 

4S TT

 

#113 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:38

 

咬牙

 

#114 是Habier不是David 23:38

 

Javi跟我們一樣Kuyashii

 

#115 馬德里仙台多倫多 23:38

 

Javi we know that feel

 

#116 我是為了4S來的 23:38

 

這節目只PO Jump的片段嗎？？

 

#117 你什麼時候跟我去買耳機啊 23:38

 

已經4T+3A???

 

#118 海牛基金會幹事 23:38

 

Javi 海狗拍掌wwwwww

 

#119 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:39

 

又低下頭了wwww

 

#120 Javi在堂吉訶德買回來的Costume 23:40

 

他是想跳舞嗎XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

#121 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:40

 

為什麼我看到覺得莫名羞恥wwww

 

#122 Yuzu吃了我的必勝丼23:40

 

這就是25倍廚的威力嗎 (艸)

 

#123 是Yuzu不是Yusu 23:40

 

找人送他一條「Yuzu命」的頭帶吧 完美

 

#124 I_am_very_happy 23:40

 

第一次見識首席Fanyu的應援　是在下輸了

 

#125 命中註定的0.03分 23:40

 

求截圖

 

#126 Haru-chan 23:40

 

板主會截圖的<3

 

#127 你什麼時候跟我去買耳機啊 23:40

 

Ina Bauerrrrrr

 

#128 TCC中最閃亮的西班牙國旗 23:41

 

他們倆都在小窗窗同框了wwww

 

#129 高純度美瞳控 23:41

 

TBS我們想要的不是這種同框好嗎！！！

 

#130 來自西班牙的卓別林 23:41

 

霸氣ending pose

 

#131 保護4S大兒子永遠榮譽會長 23:41

 

嗚嗚又想為Yuzu哭一次了

 

#132 海牛基金會幹事 23:41

 

Javi開心到跟主持人擁抱XDDD

 

#133 23:41

 

在現場的話就是跟BO抱了吧kkkk

 

#134 Javi在堂吉訶德買回來的Costume 23:42

 

Origin有第一或者第二名 英雄所見略同

 

#135 完全感覺Shipper 23:42

 

明明是想說可以拿第一吧www

 

#136 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:42

 

Javi怎麼坐得住在錄影棚啊？

 

#137 是Habier不是David 23:42

 

300分！！

 

#138 法國情人橋2013年就被掛上的鎖 23:42

 

OH MY GOOOOOOOD

 

#139 馬德里仙台多倫多 23:42

 

吐舌的Yuzu太甜了QQQQQQQ

 

#140 Haru-chan 23:42

 

寶寶不要隨便吐舌!!!

 

#141 是Habier不是David 23:42

 

Nathan的部份也評論嗎

 

#142 西班牙海鮮飯永不遲到 23:42

 

心情還是很複雜

 

#143 你什麼時候跟我去吃晚飯啊 23:43

 

NO！！！！

 

#144 Yuzu吃了我的必勝丼 23:43

 

Javi不哭

 

#145 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:43

 

OH MY GOSH

 

#146 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:43

 

為什麼要放Yuzu的訝異表情/_\

 

#147 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:43

 

這個PODIUM、

 

#148 我是為了4S來的 23:43

 

我又想變檸檬精了

 

#149 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:43

 

Javi QQQQQQQQ

 

#150 命中註定的0.03分 23:43

 

對Yuzu來說不是最好的但是我認為他滑得很好QQQQQQQQQQQ

 

#151 法國情人橋2013年就被掛上的鎖 23:43

 

像Champion一樣QQQQQQQQQQQ

 

#152 I_am_very_happy 23:43

 

ALWAYS CHAMPION OF MY HEART

 

#153 TCC中最閃亮的西班牙國旗 23:43

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊怎麼會有像Javi一樣那麼會安慰Yuzu的人

 

#154 保護4S大兒子永遠榮譽會長 23:44

 

果然最真心愛護Yuzu的是Javi啊QQQQQQQQQ

 

#155 馬德里仙台多倫多 23:44

 

Yuzu你是最好的你知道嗎QQQQQQQQQQQ

 

#156 是Yuzu不是Yusu 23:44

 

Yuzu啊Javi也覺得你很棒！！！！

 

#157 你什麼時候跟我去買耳機啊 23:44

 

沒有了?

 

#158 我是為了4S來的 23:45

 

完整的曲目都沒有:/

 

#159 高純度美瞳控 23:45

 

完

 

#160 西班牙海鮮飯永不遲到 23:45

 

TBS我覺得這樣不太行

 

#161 完全感覺Shipper 23:45

 

元世界王者Javier Fernandez大型打Call現場就此完結？

 

#162 Javi在堂吉訶德買回來的Costume 23:45

 

整個不夠看啊www

 

#163 是Habier不是David 23:46

 

T*S又想存到猴年馬月才放出來嗎？

 

#164 Yuzu吃了我的必勝丼 23:46

 

我妹剛剛說這外國人看著看著蠻帥的

 

#165 命中註定的0.03分 23:46

 

去Twitter找重播片段！

 

#166 TCC中最閃亮的西班牙國旗 23:46

 

恭喜必勝丼妹妹入坑wwww

 

#167 晴明大人請幫我開心眼 23:47

 

果然人帥起來就是有辦法讓人入坑 [攤手]

 

#168 誓不低頭我要再看到雙人滑 23:47

 

Javi的帥跟Yuzu的美都是世界通行的真理！

 

#169 你什麼時候跟我去買耳機啊 23:47

 

畢竟他是被對家PO過照片後反而引起新粉注意的帥氣男人kkk

 

#170 馬德里仙台多倫多 23:48

 

就是因為那麼帥，跟Yuzu一起是天作之合啊！

 

#171 I_am_very_happy 23:48

 

Javi IG @D@！！！！！！！！！

 

#172 我是為了4S來的 23:48

 

我也剛看到了

 

#173 23:48

 

有Yuzu的照片？

 

#174 神秘的Mizuno褲子 23:49

 

 

#175 你什麼時候跟我去吃晚飯啊 23:49

 

…….記得在我的喪禮播Notte Stella謝謝

 

#176 你什麼時候跟我去買耳機啊 23:49

 

+1 我要播Prometo

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「哦哦、一早起床就是為了看手機。」

 

男人憂怨的聲音響起，被現場抓包的小網民隨即藏起他已經掛了一早上的笑容，左手仍然拿著手機，右手握過男人擱在他腰上的手。

 

小狐狸翻過身，暖烘烘的晨光安撫他柔軟的後腦勺，讓他寫意地呼一口氣。

 

「我在看大家對Javi的評論啊。」

 

法官大人你看看他閃閃發亮的眼睛，不是已經能夠感受到他真誠的心意嗎？

 

「我已經知道他們會說什麼了，專業。」

 

「嗯哼。」被順毛得正舒服的小狐狸點點頭，逗得貓顏大悅的特約評論員在心中沾沾自喜。

 

「如果之後Yuzu的曲目都由我來評論就好了。」

 

小狐狸歪歪頭，似乎不太認同這個幻想多於推測的答案。

 

不過裝傻這回事他的主人更加在行，所以對方繼續分析得頭頭是道：「Javier是Yuzu最大的對手最尊敬的人，而且他的國家還沒有可以和Yuzu競爭的Skater，所以他一定會比較中肯。」

 

「西班牙隊會更好的。」

 

他的戀人如此堅定地說著，就如雨過後總會天晴，春天定必在融雪後來臨。

 

現在聽起來的癡人說夢，將會由他們實現成真。

 

「不過還是我比較好，耶嘿嘿。」

 

小狐狸露出頑皮的微笑，打算用這句話一轉攻勢，但是西班牙人再次不按牌理出牌，右手從他的頭髮滑到他的臉頰，拇指輕輕摩娑。

 

「嗯，你知道自己很好就行了，我多怕全世界都覺得你是最棒時，你還把自己藏起來，只懂得說對不起。」

 

小狐狸一時愣住，他明明不是第一次聽見西班牙人的直率關懷，但是心裡總有某一角被揪得發痛。

 

無論是在對方的家鄉比賽爭持不下時，抑或他拖著搖搖欲墜的身軀再次踏上第二名時，直到他握緊拳頭走出紫色的後台時，這個男人、這個自己最大的敵人，從來都留意著他。

 

他知道男人一直認為自己幾乎以獻祭的犧牲程度去練習，普通的社交生活和瑣事並不存在他的行事曆裡，腦袋只用來專心思考如何控制自己的身體（還有一小撮是應付煩人的媒體）。

 

因此當男人曾經沮喪地問「為了溜冰連命也不要值得嗎」，他沒有吭聲。

 

只是胸口某一角突然被拉扯得無法呼吸，同時又亟欲將真正的想法大叫出來。

 

在還未知曉彼此的心意之前，已經習慣先以對方的處境為先，哪怕明白自己的力量是微不足道，仍然想伸手為對方遮風擋雨。

 

過去男人只懂得為他留下一把傘子，而他不理解對方的隱瞞，只懂得繼續將自己的心一次又一次掏出來。

 

而那些透過一扇窗偷窺的人，責怪男人的殘忍，心疼他的天真。

 

直到男人明白自己無法再守候在他的身邊時，他才從過去交織的片言隻語讀出對方的想法。

 

關於未來，關於他們倆的未來，模糊的輪廓漸漸變得清晰。

 

現在的Javier Fernandez和羽生結弦，看起來就是感情不錯的昔日戰友，走上少有重疊的道路，只是為了讓愛他們的人重溫回憶而偶爾聚頭。

 

而這兩個人也沒打算宣揚鋪張，畢竟他們的關係在捅破那一張紙後，分別只在於大家對於他們的牽手擁抱有了更通俗的理解。

 

羽生結弦跳不好4S時還是會狠盯著準備起跳的Javier Fernandez，

Javier Fernandez瞄到羽生結弦在看本國新聞依舊會耍蠢分散他的注意力，

教練們始終以他們倆為傲。

 

不過有些話，就算對方已經猜到開頭，他們也堅持要如實相告。

 

「Javi，我—還是想說對不起。」

 

「我知道、我知道。」男人徑自伸出左手環過小狐狸的肩膀，讓他安心地枕在自己的手臂上。

 

「反正你在達成目標之前怎樣不會退場的。」

 

無論是被稱為不可能的跳躍，還是冰迷數着數着總是差了一面的金牌，

 

只要是他想做到和得到的，男人都會以彼此才知曉的方式陪伴他、保護他不受惡意所傷。

 

「我還想，試試看可以去得多遠。」

 

小狐狸將這副溫熱的身軀抱得更緊，他恨不得用自己的心跳聲證明這份真意。

 

男人彷彿聽見了他的心聲似的，將安撫的吻印在小狐狸的髮旋上，腦袋裡躁動的聲音隨即陷入睡鄉。

 

「悉聽尊便，Yuzuru大神」

 

「吼—」小狐狸幾乎要把自己縮成一團，拉起被單蓋過自己。「不要胡亂點讚那些有的沒的啦…….」

 

男人失笑。他想，大概小狐狸不知道的是，正正是因為這一份純粹的真誠和堅毅，多少次鼓勵著自以為就此止步的他。

 

雖然要跟世人分享你的美好，但是能夠見證你成為最耀眼的存在，我也甘願當一個追光的凡人。

 

眼見小狐狸依然躲在人造蒸籠裡，擔心多於無奈的男人有點沒轍地說：「快點拉開被子，我下床就是了。」

 

小狐狸立即探出頭來，骨碌碌的眼睛瞪得比花瓶裡的琉璃珠還大。「糟糕！！忘了！！我剛剛看完帖子本來想幫你刮鬍子的！！」

 

訝異於戀人跳躍的思維，男人立即回擊片刻前對方的埋怨：「什麼？你也不要亂看那些有的沒的評論啦！我這樣不是很帥嗎？」

 

「帥！帥到都可以去寶萊塢演戲了！」

 

小狐狸碎碎唸著「我不會讓他變成印度演員的」，趕緊落地搶先跑到浴室裡，留下男人摸著又長了一圈的鬍子發呆，笑容漸漸漾開。

 

需要共同面對的課題仍然很多，幸好他們倆的性格都很好勝，不僅要讓自己成為一等一優秀的人，更要讓全世界都知道伴侶是最好的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 所有ID都是一邊寫一邊想出來的，第一次玩論壇體就是給了他們，我很榮幸，希望大家也享受！


End file.
